Longlost Sister
by Lyndz34
Summary: A Snicket sibling's adventures that begin when she ends up at the home of someone she hoped never to see again. It's ASOUE/HP/PPG all rolled into one. My friends helped me with this by the way. Enjoy!
1. The Beginning

Long-lost Sister By Spring-Pearl  
  
A young woman was driving towards her residence-workplace very late on a cold, windy night. She had been at a friend's house for a party, and her long, luxurious silk dress rustled as the wind blew through the inch of space not covered by the black windows of the car. She sighed as she felt the soft leather of the car seat, and remembered her family. The Snickets.  
  
She had been the youngest of three children: J, L, and K, respectively. All were- or rather, had been- charming, friendly and smart children- respected and admired by all the other children of the town in which their famous Snicket Mansion was located. It had been like a palace, made of green wood which shone like emeralds. Indeed, some drawing-room walls were made of green glass, and one of the turrets was almost entirely made of the same green glass, which made the palatial house sparkle and glisten in the sunset, which was what made it so famous through town.  
  
There were so many memories, most of them happy. I wish I could be still living there, K thought sadly. J would have inherited the fortune and we could all live happily. Little did Katrina Snicket know that she would be getting her wish, but not in the way she wanted it to be. 


	2. A Meeting With An Old Enemy

Chapter 2  
  
K smiled to herself. All the memories were so nice...  
  
There had been J, the oldest. He was so kind and nice. Neither he nor L would let anyone feel left-out or awkward or sulky, which she had felt more than once. But J and L had always cheered her up. She remembered the way J used to say her name in such a funny way that everyone would laugh. Why did he have to go and join that sort of friends, K thought. If he'd joined the good company, he'd be alive today and we'd be living there still, all together! But of course, it was impossible. Where were they now? J was dead- at this point, K brushed a tear from her eyes as she remembered that fateful day. L was researching the Baudelaire case- god, she felt so sorry for those poor children. What with their house burnt down, encountering that O and his supporters, and The Daily Punctilio(which K referred to as " that abominable bunch of lies")labelling them murderers, what could be worse?  
  
K suddenly gave herself a shake. She was no longer on the road.she was outside an old barn. Sanding in front of her was the one person she'd hoped never to see again. 


	3. Escape From The Barn

"O." K said, anger boiling up inside her. "K." O said with a hint of snide in his firm voice. O reached into his pocket and pulled out the worst thing anyone could have.  
  
He clicked the lighter on. At the site of the flame, K quivered, almost melting. O brought it towards her, backing her unknowingly into a corner of the barn. He smiled horribly and cackled like an evil wizard in a fairy tale. O forced the lighter close to K but then his hand veered slightly to the left and the lighter fell out of it and hit the barn. The fire spread quickly.  
  
K was motionless with fear but O got out safely. Before he ran out the door he stopped and winked.  
  
"Oy, O! YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!" K yelled, trying to block her fear. Suddenly, she saw a rainbow of light shooting towards her.  
  
Her eyes widened in amazement and shock when she saw the small figures whose bodies the lights were coming from. She felt herself being lifted into the air-god! She was actually FLYING!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
K was carried out through the burning doorway just as a falling beam blocked the entrance.  
  
"That was close!" she exclaimed. She then shakily walked over to her car and drove it to a cabin nearby, which was an emergency headquarters for VFD.  
  
How she got out was a sort of blur, but at least she was safe. K knew she wasn't making a very good impression on the head members, but at least she had an excuse.  
  
Her mind was still on whoever had rescued her. They looked like three girls and three boys, but their heads, eyes, and hands were all just so- abnormal! Despite this, they were quite nice-looking. She thought they couldn't be more than fifteen or sixteen years old. They looked oddly familiar to her, too. 


	4. Encounter With Abnormality1!

Oh yeah, I keep forgetting the disclaimer! Well, here it is: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AT ALL EXCEPT Des, Mo and Di. By the way, I'm Des..*grins* anyway, back to story!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
K was trying to keep her mind on getting to the headquarters when she met a fellow VFD member. B smiled at her and explained that the meeting had been cancelled because many members were unable to come that night. They were at the Duchess of Winnipeg's Masked Ball.  
  
As B and K walked along, k couldn't help but think about those six little figures. Should I tell B? she thought to herself. Maybe B could help. But B might also get the notion that she was not devoting herself to VFD enough by thinking of those silly little creatures. K decided to keep quiet for now.  
  
K sighed. Unfortunately, B noticed.  
  
"K, what's wrong?" B asked with concern in her voice. " Um..I don't think you'll want to know," K replied. " That's' okay, I may be able to help," b insisted, gently pressing K to tell her.  
  
K took a deep breath and told B all about the six freaks/kids. B's eyes widened at each sentence, and she furrowed her brow in worry.  
  
"Are you absolutely, positively sure that you saw those- um-"  
  
K interrupted, " I'm positive." Seeing B still look skeptical, she added woth a grin, "God promise."  
  
K and B stood speechless for a moment, and then B started pouring out with words as if she wanted to talk but didn't know what to say.  
  
Suddenly, both B and K saw pink, blue and green streaks flash across the sky. To their astonishment and shock, the streaks came down from the sky, landing on the ground just in front of them. At the end were the three strange girls.  
  
B was astonished. "W-W-W-Were those the flying kids?" she almost whispered. K knew she shouldn't have told B. It just put more stress on her. Now, because of her, B was turning into a maniac. But somewhere under those startled eyes was fear. Pure fear. B was actiong like she had just seen a ghost. Did she somehow know these strange kids?  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Mrs-" "Ma'am-"  
  
"Beatrice!" blurted out the third, a blonde-haired girl with blue eyes.  
  
"B-B-B-Bubbles?" B asked, her eyes widening again. "B-Blossom? Buttercup?"  
  
She knows them? How? From where? This is so confusing! Thought K as the blood rushed to her head. This was so weird. It was like the world had taken a break from reality. B couldn't have had contact with these strange girls. They were from two different worlds and the VFD members would surely kick her out if they knew about this.  
  
"DIFFERENT WORLDS?!" screamed Buttercup. "WE ARE FROM THE SAME WORLD AS YOU ARE, SO THERE!"  
  
"Y-y-you can read minds!" stammered K.  
  
"Of course she can, " came a voice from above, "we can too!" as another rainbow-this time of purple, gold and orange- came flying down.  
  
It was K's turn to gape in shock.  
  
"D-des? Mo? Di?"  
Ooh. cliffhanger! By the way, please read the author's note (next 'chapter'!) 


	5. Enter RRG includes a lotta yelling

"Yes, so what?"  
  
"You-you-you're-freaks! Like these girls!" K stammered for the second time in the story.  
  
Des closed her eyes behind her glasses. "That, Katrina Rhysenn Snicket, is inexcusable," she said quietly.  
  
"What? What's inexcusable? It's the truth, right? You ARE freaks! Spooky, evil, mutant, bug-eyed, funny-handed freaks! Understand?" K shouted.  
  
"You'll pay for that one, Katrina Snicket," muttered all three D-girls together, as they took off with the PPG. None of them were at all pleased with K's behaviour.  
  
B and K watched after them. K smiled and said triumphantly, "We got rid of them at last! Can you imagine, we'd be completely dead by now if they were still here!' Surprisingly, B did not answer.  
  
"B? Are you okay? It's all right, they've gone now, we're safe," K said, trying to reassure her friend.  
  
B snapped out of her trance. "WHAT? THEY'VE GONE?" she screamed. "But-but I don't understand," K stammered.(A lot of stammering, eh?) "Aren't they dangerous and evil?"  
  
"DANGEROUS?" screamed B. "EVIL? THEY ARE MY FRIENDS, KATRINA SNICKET! They aren't ANYTHING similar to all those names you called them! They're the most powerful kids in the world!"  
  
"But-but I thought-"  
  
"IT DOES NOT MATTER WHAT YOU THOUGHT! When will you stop that habit, Katrina? You always just ASSUME that whatever YOU think is the truth!"  
  
With these words, B started to run away.  
  
"Where are you going?" K questioned, running herself to keep up with her.  
  
"To find the Girls! And you better come with me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Well, I hope you liked it! More yelling and action awaits you in the next chapter! I'll just tell u what happens at first in it, kay?  
  
B and K run in the direction the Girls flew off, and they soon catch up. The Girls land, and B and K see a light in the distance.  
  
Ooooh. cliffhanger! Don't u just LOVE them?  
  
~Anomedsed Ahseom Eeliahs Olbaid (It's a code, try to crack! Here's a clue: I owe the first, first middle, and last names to Ivygreen.) 


	6. like to join us for dinner?

Well, here's that chapter I promised u!  
  
B and K ran off in the direction in which the Girls (all six of them) had taken off, and they soon caught up with them.  
  
"There they are!" K whispered to B as her sharp eyes spotted the colorful (NOTE: I'm Indian, not American) streaks flashing across the sky. The two women followed the streaks until, abruptly, they came to a halt in mid-air.  
  
B and K saw that the girls had landed in front of a fairly large house. And it looked very familiar to both of them..  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Come on you two! We're nearly late for dinner!" Blossom scolded as she frowned at her two sisters who were discussing what K had called them earlier.  
  
"Just drop that issue, okay?" Des asked them.  
  
"Fine, but we're not forgetting about it!" the blonde and the brunette muttered as they shut up at last.  
  
"We didn't tell you to forget about it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we can't forget about it either!" the RRG screamed in frustration.  
  
"Girls, stop this bickering and knock!" Des said.  
  
They all knocked, and Boomer and Butch answered the door almost immediately.  
  
"About time! We were already setting the table!" Boomer exclaimed as he opened the door wider to let the Girls in.  
  
"Sorry, Boom-Boom. We had an- uh- encounter with two certain women. One of whom happens to know us." Mo told him.  
  
"Well, at least you're in time for dinner, " was the reply.  
  
Nobody noticed the two women who were running up to them.  
  
Except-  
  
"What the heck are you doing here? Come to call us some more names?" Mo and Di snarled.  
  
"Please liste-"  
  
B was cut off. "You don't have to say anything."  
  
"BUT I TRIED TO TELL K THAT YOU WERE GOOD!" B screamed by way of reply.  
  
Silence.  
  
Des was the first one to speak up. " Yes, but does she believe you?"  
  
"Of course she does! D'you think she'd even have come along if she hadn't believed me?"  
  
Bubbles and Boomer smiled. "Well, now that that's settled, would you care to join us for dinner and perhaps stay here for a few days?"  
  
B and K beamed. "Sure!" both echoed in unison.  
  
Well, that's the end of yet another chapter. Tell em if u think they're too short!  
  
Until I update again, Your Faithful Author, ~Spring-Pearl  
  
By the way, I'm thinking of changing my name. So expect an author with a new name soon! ~S-P. 


	7. the new house

Chapter 7  
  
All of them walked in.  
  
B and K were pleased, but astonished with the inside. It was very bright with-  
  
'Yup. Sunlight. We have sunlight all the time inside here, thanks to a permanent charm Dumbledore performed.'  
  
'Charm?' the two women enquired curiously.  
  
'Er-I forgot to tell you. We're all wizards and witches as well as superheroes. We attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'  
  
'That's COOL!'  
  
'You really think so?' Bubbles asked, pulling on her deep blue-with-black- stripe zip-up jacket and zipping it up. It was pretty cold inside as the rooms were all air-conditioned.  
  
Suddenly, a small, rather cute creature came walking up to them, wearing a tiny jacket exactly like Bubbles', and a long blue skirt.  
  
'Hi, Yuh Min(pronounced yeuh-minn)! We just came back. B, K, this is our house-elf, Yuh Min.'  
  
B and K's jaws dropped.  
  
'Don't worry, Minnie, it's just that they've never seen a house-elf before.'  
  
Yuhmin bowed a little. 'Of course, Miss Bubbles! Yuhmin understands!'  
  
'Good, now you can go, Yuhmin.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A tall, slim raven haired lady walked up, her waist-length hair spread around her slender, very dark blue-clad shoulders.  
  
'Hi, Aunt Shai(full name Shailee, see my profile 4 pronunciation).'  
  
'Hi Des, Mo, Di, Powerpuffs,' the lady said, smiling.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Well? Please review and I'll make you a longer chapter!!!!!  
  
~Des 


End file.
